


A Love Poem

by SirMcKenah



Series: Unfinished and Never Touched On Again Stories. [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, So Short You Will Blink and Miss It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirMcKenah/pseuds/SirMcKenah
Summary: This is so beautiful that it moved me to tears when I found it.





	A Love Poem

Jason was not a very sexual person. If anyone knew that best, it would be himself and then soon after Morgan since the poor kid always wanted to bone him.


End file.
